zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Please read the rules carefully before proceeding to edit any articles, thank you. ---- Editing Rules #'Everyone' is free to edit pages, add photos and/or videos to the wiki. Some pages may be protected against unregistred users to prevent vandalism from happening on crucial templates (such as the main page). #'Everyone' is free to create his own userpage with custom content. Custom content and pages should always be parented with the username. Example: If your username is George and you want to create a page like "my piano", don't make a page named "my piano" but instead: User:George/my_piano). #'Everyone' is required to sign their comments in discussions on talk pages (This is done with four tildes: ~~~~), even as an anonymous contributor. #'All information must be valid.' Each change can be accessed here: . It contains a list of all the edits, uploads and deletions and at which time they occurred. This wiki concerns only the Zombie Escape Mod. Not the Zombie Mod (zm_maps) or any derivative. Pages irrelevant to Zombie Escape will be deleted instantly. (Except for additional userpages, see rule #2) #'Admins' can lock, adapt or delete pages that are invalid, vandalised or otherwise not required on the wiki. If you need to add a suggestion to a locked page, use its talk page. A talk page will never be locked. Continuous harrasment, trolling or vandalism will be processed with a ban. Image Rules #'Everyone' is free to upload images on the wiki, provided that you read the quality requirements. Images license policies have to be followed strictly to prevent copyright issues. Only upload your own material that you have explicit permission for, or material that is in the public domain. (Images whose copyright cannot be traced should not be uploaded. Any copyright infringing material will be deleted, followed by a warning on your user talk page.) #'Authors' of their own images can upload their material under the license of Own image: Created this image myself. You can request these images to be removed at all times. Do note that your image can be replaced at all times by a better (or worse) variant depending on the lack of quality measures. #'Official' (and rarely final) images on a particular page can be protected from being renamed or changed (Examples: weapon pictures). #'Pornographic or explicitly graphic' images are prohibited. Uploading these will result in your IP being banned from the wiki permanently. (We have a zero-tolerance policy on this matter.) ---- Perfect, you are now ready to edit the wiki. We thank you for your time and understanding. ---- Below are some additional rules that you don't necessarily have to know right away, but it's a good idea to read them as well since these cover more specific editting situations (such as map templates and adding extra code etc...) Mapping rules *Since this wiki contains quite a lot of map pages that use Template:Infobox map, it's important to respect the layout displayed in this example: Map_setup_example. It is important to realise that none of the more advanced information is required to start up a simple map page, but basic information such as a brief explanation and a picture are good practice. *When creating a map page, never include the version in the name. (Example: If you want to create a map page for "ze_LOTR_Minas_Tirith", then don't name it "ze_LOTR_Minas_Tirith_v3_5fix" but keep it as "ze_LOTR_Minas_Tirith" instead, without the _v3_5fix) Personal content *This wiki explicitly allows custom content on userpages, provided that they follow rule #2 of the Editting Rules section, as well as that they do not go over the top with thousands of images or material that is really undesired on the wiki. *It is good practice to keep your userpage simple and easy to navigate/understand. We encourage individual expression by using your personal code or css. Be sure that you follow the customization policy when you do so! Category:Policy